monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Alraune/Paradox
Queen Alraune, or Alrauna as a companion, is the leader of the Alraune race and a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. After freeing Queen Elf from the brainwashing, she asks you to do the same to Queen Alraune. Making your way through the world tree, you make it to the inner room on the third floor. Queen Alraune is there, and the party decides that like Queen Elf, they needed to beat the brainwashing out of her. After doing so, Azi Dahaka appears, revelaing herself as the one who brainwashed both Queen Elf and Queen Alraune. She smirks and tries to beat down Luka and party, but Luka proves stronger than expected. Azi Dahaka retreats, and Queen Alraune thanks the party for unbrainwashing her, giving out the Hunter Soul and promising to grow a Fruit of the World Tree for the Queen Harpy after hearing her situation. After beating down all 4 Queens, you can return to Queen Alraune to get the fruit, and than return to Harpy Queen to cure her. To recruit Queen Alraune, she needs to step down from being the Queen, so you need to talk to Alra Priestess and convince her to take up the mantle. She declines, but since she’s in the party, Luka forces her to undergo the process to becoming the Queen, and Queen Alraune joins afterwards. Not only that, but after this Alra Priestess can switch between her Queen form and Priest form, which has different requests and unique passive. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen Alraune, reigning over all plants monsters. With powerful magic and vitality, she is known to be able to completely cover large areas with ivy. Though originally friendly and mild, the brainwashing technique turned her cruel and heartless. Her huge body is centred by a pistil that takes the form of a human female. Using this body, she drastically increases her ability to fertilise herself with men. Her pistil is complete with large breasts, and an entrance similar to a female vagina. In other words, her female pistil evolved as a sort of lure, seen in many other non-monster plants.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Ninety-Nine Chaotic Flowers' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Rainbow Whip' – All Foes, Physical, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Water Attribute, Burn 10%, Freeze 10%, Shock 10% *'Cardinal Hands' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Laureen Press' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Queen Flower Squeeze' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Squeezing Ivy Dance' – 4 Random Foes, Pleasure Attribute *'Nectar of Ecstasy' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Queen Flower's Embrace' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Playful Vines' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Milk of Ecstasy' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Ecstasy Caress' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Ecstasy Caress (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Flower Fragrance' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Sleep 75% *'Aroma of Incontinence' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Incontinence 50% *'Sleep Pollen' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Sleep 75% *'Aztec Rose' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Instant Death 100% Strategy Evaluation "Did you enjoy having sex with a pistil? You seem to have misplaced your human dignity in the previous chapter... Queen Alraune uses a wide variety of skills. Her various status ailments are also difficult to deal with. She is weak to fire so attack her with fire based skills. Poison is also effective against her and will allow you to do lots of damage to her in one go. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Defeat the leader of the flowers, turn her into a pressed flower and stuff her in a thick book." Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Alraune Category:Tentacle Monsters